An Unknown Enemy
by Sassy Mami
Summary: They thought they were finally going to get their happily ever after, but they thought too soon. Now an unknown enemy will come forward and try to take their happiness away. Will the enemy succeed or will the Whitlocks come out on top with the help of friends and the Volturi.
1. Chapter 1

**Beta:**** MichelleRay**

**Rating****: M for future chapters**

**Hello wonderful readers. Here is the new chapter of Cast Off's Sequel: _An Unknown Enemy. _ Thanks for your patience and the long wait. This was a submission to fandom for Leukemia & Lymphoma Society. I hope you guys were able to donate.**

**Disclaimer: ****All Characters belong to the wonderful Ms. Meyer but the plot is completely mine.**

**~Mystery POV~**

I waited a long time to get my revenge on him. I always wanted him, I was the first one that saw him and I was the one that suggested we changed him. I thought for sure my sister knew of my intentions but I was wrong or maybe she knew but didn't care. Once he was done being turned she took him from me and made him into a warrior then she did the unthinkable and took him to her bed knowing damn well that I wanted him.

He never even looked my way always behind her like a lost puppy. I couldn't take the betrayal anymore so I left. They think I died but I didn't, I made it look like she killed me, but what none of them knew was that I had a couple of newborns that were loyal to me and one of them has the ability to make you see what you want to see. She wanted me dead and out of the way so that is what she saw.

I stayed hidden through out the decades but I used the time wisely and learn a lot about the world outside the wars, now here I am finally planning on taking back what is mine but first there is a bitch I have to get ride of.

A knock on my door interrupted my musing.

"Enter." I called out.

"Mistress I have news for you." I looked over to my one a trusted companion. He was the one that made my escape easier and I have kept him by my side since then.

"What have you found Travis?"

"She is still in the south trying to create another army, she found out that her Warrior found his mate and is happy. She wants to go after him. I'm not sure if to keep him or eliminate him." He reported.

"What about him, is it true?" I asked seeding inside. I wanted to lash out at Travis but it is not his fault that I have a whore for a mate. Oh I knew he was mine and not whoever is his companion. I will eliminate the bitch and make him see that he was mine all along.

"Yes Mistress. Her name is Isabella and she has ties with the Volturi. They live in Oregon but have other coven members that reside close to them. I don't know if she has any powers but they look happy together."

I growl and threw my pen at him. Yes I know a very human reaction. Of course he saw it coming and ducked out of the way.

"Sorry Mistress." He said and looked down. I don't like seeing Travis being submissive so that tells me that my face and reaction was more than I wanted to show.

"Thank you Travis, you may go." He swiftly left, closing the door behind him. I stood up and paced the front of my desk. I need a plan to eliminate her before she reaches _MY _Warrior or let her reach him and finish her off in front of him so he can see we are meant to be and not who he is with.

I went back to my desk and sent Travis a text. I wanted pictures of the whore and their daily life but for that he needs to get closer to them. What is that saying? '_Keep your friends close but your enemies closer'. _I sent him instructions on what to do and what I need from him. This will work and I will finally have him in my bed where he belongs.

_Jasper Whitlock I am coming for you and you will be mine._

**Short I know. The next one should be up 12/26/14. Happy Holidays Everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

***EDITED*******

**Beta:**** MichelleRae**

**Rating****: M for future chapters**

**Disclaimer: ****All Characters belong to the wonderful Ms. Meyer but the plot is completely mine.**

**Picking up at the end of the epilogue in Cast Off's and a bit of filler before the good stuff starts. **

**~Bella POV~**

"Baby?" he asked. "Do you know who I am?"

"Jasper." I whispered, and then smiled at him. He was more beautiful than I remember and I was finally his. I thought about jumping and hugging him but before I could finish my thought I was in his arms and he was spinning me around laughing.

"Hello Cowboy." I said smiling widely. I was so happy and I could tell I was affecting him by the way he was bouncing on his toes with me and his arms wrapped around me.

"You think you can tone it down sugar?" He asked with a giggle, which made me giggle, and it was an endless cycle until we heard a throat clearing. I snapped my heard towards the noise to see… "Uncle Pete!" I shouted and launched myself at him. I didn't think they would be here for my change. It wasn't really planned and they were down in Texas.

"Hello sweets how are you?"

"I feel great, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"My knower told me to head this way about three days ago and we took off. I called Jasper to make sure you weren't in trouble but he explained your change. I needed to be here to make sure you were alright."

"Aww uncle Pete. You didn't have too. Don't you know I'm awesome?" I laughed and he cracked a smirk.

"All right Bella. Time to get you feed. What will it be animals or humans?" Jasper asked. I was in control. I knew that and so did the others. While my transformation was painful the only thing that changed was that I was more durable and I could feel my shield pulsating. But they were still worried and I was a newborn after all.

"I'm going with humans. I hope that's ok Jazz."

"That's fine darlin' I was thinking of mixing the two so I would love to take you hunting for your first meal." I smiled brightly at him and we set off.

After we 'ate' we went back to our home to check up on Carlisle and Cassie. I was hoping my sister had come out ok. I couldn't wait t see her.

"Jasper can you call him please. I want to know if she's all right, if she has a gift or is she a crazy vampire. I know not everyone can be as cool as me. Then we have to call the brothers and let them know and Emmett too." I rambled. I was full of energy.

They guys laughed at me and I just smiled I don't know why I was so full of energy and, I felt like a kid. All I wanted to do was move around and act silly and I didn't know why.

"Ok Bella I'll call him, then we can call the Volturi and then Emmett." Jasper told me as he dialed his phone.

_"Hello." _Carlisle answered.

"Hi Carlisle. How is Cassie? I have a very impatient mate over here bouncing off the walls asking for her sister." Carlisle chuckled on the other end.

_"I guess they must be really sisters because Cassandra is bouncing over here too asking when we could go see Bella. I wasn't sure how she would turn out but I guess they are the same. Not a sign of being a newborn anywhere."_

"Yes!. Can I go see her now please?" I asked, excited.

_"Yes Bella you can come see us."_ I ran out of the room to go get changed and was back before Jasper hung up. I pulled him by the arm and ran to the house nearest to ours; where Carlisle and Cassie lived until our newborn year was up and then we would relocate closer to our areas.

"Cassie!" I called out as we neared their house. Their door opened and my beautiful sister ran out and rushed towards me and embraced me. When we did the strangest thing happened. A bright light flashed and covered both of us as well as did my shield and created a dome around us.

We stood there hugging and feeling energy flowing between us. I could feel some of my shielding power transferring to her and I could feel something from her to me. When we pulled apart I could see her beautiful green eyes. I gasped at the same time she did.

"Your eyes." We both exclaimed at the same time. It was weird and awesome at the same time. As soon as we stopped hugging the bright light left and my shield stopped shielding us.

As soon as the shield dropped the guys ran at us and checked us out to make sure we were all right. I giggled at Jazz's fingers and he shushed me.

"What was that darlin'?" he asked; his southern drawl coming out stronger when he is worried. I explained what I felt and saw and when he looked into my eyes he gasped too.

"Bella your eyes are back to your human color, how is that possible?" he asked but I wasn't sure until I looked at Cassie. She had a puzzled look about her when all of the sudden her hair went from dirty blond to a gorgeous red.

I whistle at her. "Damn girl you look hot if it wasn't for my Jazz I would do you." I told her while wiggling my eyebrows at her. She laughed at me.

"You try it." She said. I looked at her like she was crazy. "Yeah try it. I think we may have shared each other's gifts. I can change my appearance like hair, and eye color at will so maybe you can too." She said.

"What do you think Jazz? Pick a color baby." He looked at us like we were nuts but nodded anyways and started to look thoughtful.

"Ok babe, go blond with green eyes." I raised an eyebrow at him and concentrated. I could feel the power running through me and then felt the change. I looked at Jasper and he was smiling.

"Well damn darlin' we are going to have some fun with your new power." He smirks. We then turn to Cassie and I asked her if she felt my shield around her. She explains what she was feeling and I walked her through on how to expand it, and shield herself. We both have some work to do and would need to see what else we can do.

**Please Review & Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

***EDITED***

**Beta:**** MichelleRae**

**Rating****: M for future chapters**

**Disclaimer: ****All Characters belong to the wonderful Ms. Meyer but the plot is completely mine.**

**~Time Skip 1 Year~**

**~Bella POV~**

It has been a year since Cassie and I woke up to our new life. We have since relocated to our new areas leaving the Oregon house for Carlisle and Cassie. They opted to stay there instead of moving.

Jasper has since taken overseeing the south with Charlotte and Peter since they have a home there. I decided not going back to New York and open a new office in Texas. All my vampire clients would get a message about my relocation and all our human clients were referred to other attorneys. My cousin knew I moved but that all he knows.

Cassie decided to stay with Carlisle and 'rule' by his side in Oregon overseeing the West and Pacific Northwest giving me full run of our company. She decided that I was better keeping the legal aspect for our 'special clients' and that she wanted time to enjoy life with Carlisle and only worrying about work when something comes up on her side.

I will still keep her a silent partner, this was Jenks baby and it rightfully belongs to her.

Today was interview day; I was expecting a handful of vampires looking to settle down here in Texas for a longer period of time to act as my assistant for when I wasn't in the office. I need someone to market the new name to all vampires out there, but also keeping it quiet; so humans are not aware of what we are, and to also hold the office down with keeping the appointment book and to transfer to me the most urgent calls right away. He or she will know as little as possible about who I am and what I do.

I was finishing the new touches of my new office when I heard and smell someone coming down the hall. As I stepped out of my office a vampire was coming in. I strengthened my shield as he stepped closer to me; you can't ever be too careful.

"Hello." I said

"Hi, I'm Travis. I'm here for the interview." I nodded at him and directed him to the new and improved conference room. It has been remodeled to have vampire proof sound proofing as well as miniature and invisible to the naked eye cameras that turn on and records as soon as '_anything_' comes into the room. I have these all over my office and in every corner that we could think of.

I sat down at the head of the table and waited for him to sit down. He was exploring the room with a critical eye.

"Ok Travis, how did you hear about this position?"

"I… umm… heard about it from a friend. He said that his friend is or was a client of yours." He said stammering.

"What makes you qualified to take this position? Do you have any experience?"

We went like this for about an hour. His answers were nearly perfect, but good enough to maybe give him a chance.

"Ok Travis I will call you once I make my decision." I saw him out and added him in my maybe pile. I saw five more vampires and out of those five, three were dumber than a box of bricks and so fucking ditzy I wanted to pull my hair out. I didn't think I would have ever met a stupid vampire, but there is a first time for everything.

I decided to hire the other two including Travis. I had a task for all three of them with Travis being my immediate assistant. Ruby will handle the marketing tools needed to promote to the vampire community since it looked like she had a little something for selling and Samantha will be in charge of executing what Ruby needed.

**~Mystery POV~**

So Travis was successful, he is in and now I have to wait for more intel. I want him to plant bugs in her office, I want to hear everything that is going on and who her clients are. I don't know everyone in this world but with Travis' help I will be able to research them. And maybe they will be able to help once they know whom I am trying to get.

**~Peter~**

WTF? I really had a bad feeling. Something is coming but I don't know from where. The Major and I are sitting up on a tree watching Maria and her newborns. We plan to put a stop on it soon but we have to gather information and plan the best outcome. Do we kill them all or save a few? I don't know yet but something tells me we have to make a decision sooner than later.

Jasper sends me a look wondering what was going on with me and I give him the signal for us to move away. As soon as we are out of hearing range I tell him what I'm feeling and why. He nods and tells me to keep him posted. We decided that there is not much we can do now and headed back to our ranch. As soon as we get there we see a vampire running from my nieces office, which is only on the property next to ours, but close enough to keep an eye on her.

As soon as he passes us my senses go into overdrive and Jasper's eyes darken. We looked at one another and nodded, we will be keeping an eye on him, as well as anyone else Bells might hire. I didn't agree with her, about having more people in her office but she insisted. She wanted to work and be able to help us at the same time.

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
